It is often difficult to properly align a cabinet face with respect to the cabinet body. Due to the positioning of interiorly located slide assemblies within a cabinet, alignment of the cabinet face may be skewed. It is therefore an object of the present invention to properly align a cabinet face with respect to a cabinet body by minimal adjustments.